The present invention relates in general to a sewing machine, and in particular to a zipper foot for use with a sewing machine.
A zipper foot is a device that is used on a sewing machine whenever the machine is to be employed to sew a zipper into a garment or the like. Conventionally, the zipper foot is composed of the actual foot and a supporting member that is integral with the foot and which is releasably securable to the upright presser bar of the sewing machine. Whenever the machine is to be used to sew a zipper in place, the zipper foot is installed on the presser bar; however, because the zipper foot interferes with the use of the machine for applications other than sewing a zipper, for example for merely sewing a conventional seam, it is necessary to remove the zipper foot with its supporting member for the presser bar whenever the machine is to be used for any application other than sewing of a zipper. The zipper foot is then replaced with a presser foot that is connected to the presser bar.
The necessity for frequently exchanging the usually employed presser foot with the zipper foot, and vice versa, is troublesome and time consuming, especially in industrial applications, because the time loss involved of course results in a decrease of the sewing efficiency. This is particularly true because it is absolutely necessary whenever the zipper foot is employed, to so adjust the zipper foot with respect to the needle hole of the throat plate when it is installed on the pressure bar, that the needle will be able to operate properly. This adjustment is the primary reason for the time-consuming installation. Any error in installing the zipper foot may cause breakage of the needle and/or improperly formation of stitches.